Baby It's Cold Outside
by LilmissAwkward
Summary: Though she insisted she had to go, he always had an excuse for her to stay, his favorite being, "It's cold outside".


**A/N: Well, Christmas is coming up so why not write a Christmas story? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and have a Merry Christmas.**

Christmas wasn't exactly as magical as I read in books, or watched in movies. I often plastered a fake smile on Christmas morning as I sat there alone, family-less, insisting that I'm fine and lie to my friends, when they would try to talk to me about it, and say it hardly bothered me. Besides, my parents are important people. Mom travels the earth and studies the different cultures and discovers new parts of the world and my father is vice president of a not so secret defense force academy called DWMA. No one knows where the school is located, well if you do, your sworn into secrecy at least, leaving the effect that no one knows where it is. Anyways, I'm losing my track of thought.

I'm currently outside walking around to try to clear my head. I can't help but be severely pissed off. My mom won't come home for Christmas and my dad claims he has to work, more like go to the bar and gets drunk as he flirts with girls like he does every year. My family situation has really taken the joy out of Christmas for me. I would go to a friend's house but Christmas is a family holiday, or at least it's supposed to be. I would hate to intrude on my friends' family time. I just really wish that my parent would consider staying home for Christmas just once. I just want to fully enjoy Christmas just once.

I could say that Jack Frost is nipping at my nose but I would rather use some other way to explain the cold abusing my face. I turned the corner and heard Christmas music faintly playing in the distance. The tune sounded familiar and it seemed to be played by a single instrument, the piano. My curiosity led me around the corner and pulled me towards the music as it got louder and louder, like an excited child pulling its mother to the candy shop. I don't know why I anxiously followed the music, but it felt like I was doing something right. The music got louder and louder and my mysterious desperation got more and more tense. I began to question myself, the thoughts and wander swarmed around my mind like angry bees, but I kept going. I was running, I soon realized as reality settled in. I began to slow down, now I was down to walking. Still slowing, I listened for the music. The music had stopped.

I looked up at the building that my subconscious brought me to and my eyes lead me to a sign. _Evans Music Company Inc. "May the Music Sway your Soul."_

"Ah, I know this store; I bought my first guitar from here…" I whispered, my breath clouding in the air.

All of a sudden, I heard a ringing of a bell and a pleasant heat graced my face and frozen hands. I looked at the source of heat and saw the door to the shop was open and a tanish boy with snow white hair and ruby red eyes was studying me. He looked slightly annoyed but curiosity won over his face.

"May I help you?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Uh… you open?" I reply lamely.

He looked at me for a moment, gave me a weird look, and then he stepped aside to gesture for me to come in. I walked in awkwardly and scanned the shop. As I looked around the room, I saw saxophones, flutes, oboes, clarinets, French horns, bassoons, violins, trombones, a snare drum, and guitars. I smiled and walked over to the guitars and picked up a simple but cute light brown wooden one. I sat on the floor and played a few notes on it, tuned it, then played a random swing of notes that sounded pretty together. They inspired me to play one of my favorite Christmas songs.

"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and if we no place to go let it snow, let it snow let it snow…" I faded out of the song realizing that pair of eyes were looking right at me. I turned around to see that boy looking at me with an interested look on his face.

"I was playing that song right before you strolled in front of the shop-" The red eyed boy began.

"That was you!" I interrupted surprised, "You're really good, that's actually what led me here, I know that sounds weird… but I promise I'm not a creep or anything, oh god…" I trailed realizing how weird I sounded, putting my face in my hands to shield myself from the embarrassment.

The red eyed boy was currently laughing his ass off at my embarrassment.

"It's nice to know I have fans, thanks…." He trailed at loss for a name.

"Oh, I'm Maka, and you are...?"

"Soul."

"Nice to meet you Soul."

All of a sudden the mood of the situation changed with a flick of a switch. He only nodded and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I grew agitated; I hate it when people look at me like that. How'd the mood change so quickly, what's up with this guy?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said through gritted teeth.

He probably got the hint I was pissed but ignored it, which only pissed me off more.

"It's just that you're in my music shop, alone, on Christmas Eve. It doesn't seem right."

"Well I could say the same to you. Christmas is in two hours and you're sitting here instead of with your family." I said icily.

"Well not everyone lives a happy perfect family life." He growled.

"And you think I don't know that?" I hissed back.

"Oh please, what's so bad about your family life? You're probably just over reacting." He challenged.

"I-! You know what; I don't have to explain myself to you." I spat angrily, "Nothing could possibly be wrong with me huh? My life must be perfect. I have nice clothes, I have such a good education, and I'm so well behaved and innocent. There's no way anything could possibly be wrong. Everything just has to be perfect. Just perfect." I continue, ranting sarcastically.

Soul was quiet for a while, not saying anything but it was clear he wanted to.

"Just so you know Soul, not everything is what it seems." I murmured and put the guitar up.

I stood up and stomped out of the shop then sat down on the curb. I've never been so willing to sit in the cold. This wasn't the first time someone assumed that I overreact about my family situation. Many people have actually. But it hurts me when people say that. Warm tears slid down my face and landed on my fingers. I was thankful for the heat while it lasted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silhouette sit next to me. I turned my head to see who it was when my eyes met crimson.

"Oh, it's you…" I murmured.

"If you wanted to get away from me, sitting in front of my shop is a terrible way to do it." He said with a charming smile decorating his face.

"Whatever." I muttered as I buried my face into my arms.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to offend you back there." He cooed, patting my back.

It was strangely comforting.

"If you think I'm going to forgive you, you got another thing coming." I mumbled.

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask for forgiveness then, huh?" He laughed nudging me. "Cheer up, I may not know what you're…. situation is, but I do know it helps to get your mind off things you know? How old are you anyway? You look 16."

"I'm 18." I deadpan.

"Oh… Well that means drinking not an option." He kidded as he pulled me up and led me into the shop.

"What! How old are you!?" I exclaim. "I could've sworn you were my age…" I say confused.

Soul just chuckled and said, "I'm eighteen."

My head started hurting so I just let it be.

We got into the shop and Soul played an old record. Jazz filled the room and I soon realized it was Christmas music.

"Care to dance?" Soul offered, extended his hand towards me.

"Sure." I accepted his hand and smiled warmly.

We danced and talked and laughed and teased each other for a while.

I looked at the clock, and it read 11:11. I smiled sadly.

"I really should be going. Christmas is soon. I should call my mom and check on my dad." I trailed, reluctantly looking at the door.

"What do you mean? Where's your mom? What's wrong with your dad?" Soul asked, raising a brow, with concern occupying his voice.

"My parents are divorced because my dad cheated on my mom several times. My mom left me with my dad and decided to get away for a while and travel the world. She writes sometimes, and sends postcards, but it doesn't really fill the gap of loneliness that's formed over the years. My dad, depressed, soon took up the habit of drinking and became an alcoholic. Now he's always drunk, at work, or with some strange woman. The only time he's home is to change for work or if he forgot something. Well, occasionally he brings random woman home." I said bitterly.

"Oh…" Soul replied, looking a little guilty.

"Yeah, what about you, why are you here alone on Christmas Eve?" I asked, slightly tilting my head.

"Someone has to take care of the shop." He stated coldly.

"Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Fine, then what's the full truth."

Soul sighed and looked at me.

"Fine." He sighed, "My family is full of musical prodigies. As soon as you're born, you have to play an instrument, and you have to be amazing at it. Your music has to have this charisma about it. My brother, Wes, had it all. Talent, looks, charisma, my parents' acceptance. Needless to say, I didn't have that charisma, looks, and acceptance. My father always told me to be like Wes. But the problem was, I'm just not Wes, I'm Soul, you know? I chose piano because there was a beauty about it. No one in the Evans family ever played it before. I figured it was a good decision. Lucky for me, I was good at it from the start. But that wasn't good enough I guess. I eventually grew to hate the piano, that is, until I wrote my own music. I could finally express myself through jazz. I showed my parents one day. I was so excited, it was my chance to prove I could be something. After that maybe they wouldn't compare me to Wes anymore. I was wrong. My dad hated it, my mom was appalled. It made things worst. They took me to less and less concerts, and eventually they just quit taking me places in general. The music world forgot about me. If you were to Google the Evans it'd probably say they only have one son; Wes…" He trailed, clearly not wanting to say more.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Soul just smiled.

"Well, the damage is already done I suppose. I'm moving away from my family now anyway, I'm 18 so it's not illegal." He said a smile splitting his face. "Maybe you could move in with me, it's not like your old man would notice."

"Okay. I'll keep your offer in mind." I laughed.

It got quiet and I sighed. Our dance came to an end and we sat down.

"I really should be going." I insisted, guilt building in my gut. Just cause my parents mistreated me didn't mean I should mistreat them.

"What, no just stay a little longer, besides, it's cold outside." Soul said, scooting closer to me.

I smiled. A new kind of warmth spread throughout my body.

"It's been a nice evening, but I should go before my friends get worried."

"But it's really cold out, they'll be fine, don't worry about what they think."

"Fine, I'll stay a little longer, but only for half an hour." I laughed.

We talked some more and learned more about each other. I found out that Soul rides a motorcycle, which I highly disapprove of, and we go to the same school. As a matter-of-fact, we have a lot of the same friends. It's strange how we haven't met each other till now. I told him about how much I love reading and that I'm the top of our class. Turns out he's heard a lot about me, but he refused to tell me what he heard. I looked at the clock that read 11:56.

"Alright, it's been over half an hour, I really should be going…" I said, though my feelings betrayed my words. I really didn't want to go; I don't think I could go if I wanted to.

"Are your hands cold? They look like they are; here let me warm them up." Soul said, grabbing my hands and holding them, completely ignoring what I just said.

His hands were warm and they felt so perfect, like the spaces in my fingers were made specifically for him and I was happy. I don't think I've been this happy in a while. I feel like I belong and that's the best feeling in the world. Soul moved closer to me and rested his forehead on the corner of mine.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you're trying to kiss me." I chortle softly turning my head towards him to look in his eye, our foreheads still touching.

"If I wanted to I could've earlier and used the mistletoe." He began, "But lucky for you, I don't need mistletoe as an excuse."

He leaned in and his breath tickled my lips, but as soon as his lips touched mine he just smiled. He pulled away and laughed. I must've looked confused because he said he couldn't give me my Christmas gift before Christmas. I wanted to kill him. 11:59, the clock read, taunting me. I looked away from the clock so I wouldn't seem too anxious. The next thing I knew, Soul yanked me up and pulled me against him.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered as he pecked me on the lips. Apparently that wasn't enough for him because he kissed me again, this time more deeply and passionately.

Somewhere between walking in the cold, hearing a beautiful song, embarrassing myself in front of a stranger, learning his name, telling him my story and listening to his, bickering, teasing and getting to know him, insisting on leaving but staying anyways, and kissing him on Christmas morning, my wish came true. What can I say, he grew on me. I can't say I fell in love, because it's far too soon for that, but I definitely have feelings for this boy. I think I knew as soon as I didn't want to go home that I was going to make sure I saw him again.

We released from the kiss and Soul laughed.

"You still going to go home?" He teased.

"No," I laughed, as I wrapped my arms around his waist, "baby, its cold outside."

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
